Respect
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Roy learns that sometimes people can't always make it on their own. Drug abuse. Occasional cutting. Rape, M/M, possibly over abusive Oliver. Read and Review.
1. My Hell

**A/N: I'm Writting this because the're just not enough Roy/Oliver out there**

**Warning(s): Yaoi! Rated M For a reason **

Roy tried to piece together the missing parts of his memory. what heppened that night that could have led to this?

He remembered his battle with Cheshire and Sportsmaster. Then he rembered his journey back home where he blacked out. Now he was laying down with his arms and legs tied to the bedposts. He had a terrible headache, as if someone had attacked him with a blunt object. He clothes were ripped and torn as if someone had tried to rob him of them.

_Had he been ambushed?_

He felt a hand sliding up his shirt.

"Who are you?" Roy shouted.

The stranger laughed and continued to violate the teen. He ran his fingers across his chest, then played with his nippled, pinching them lightly. Roy drew a quick breath and stared stuggling to get out of the ropes that bound him.

"Why the hell are you here?"

The stranger stopped and smiled. "To teach you a lesson."

He savagely ripped the young man's shirt off and ran his toungue along his torso.

"S-stop!"

Roy began to panic. What was this man going to do to him? Why couldn't he break free?

He felt his pants slide down to his knees. Then his boxers. Roy gasped when he felt the cold air touch his penis. A gloved hand snaked down to his thigh and another rested on his member.

Roy tried all he could to find something about the man that looked familiar; it was too dark to see. He stopped looking, though, when then man gave his dick a tight squeeze. The man pumped Roy's dick until it was hard, then he sucked it.

Roy bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping. The stranger straddled his waist and placed a kiss onto the younger man's lips. roy tried to fight against him, but he grabbed a handfull of his red hair and forced his tongue inside the teen's mouth. Defeated, he let the stranger continue to violate his virgin mouth.

The man untied the ropes, but as soon as roy was free, he tried to escape. The man pushed him back down into the ed and slugged him across the face.

"You think I'm dumb?" The man asked, sinking his fist into the teen's stomach. Roy coughed up what tasted like blood and felt tears rise in his eyes. He was starting to with that GA was around to save him.

The man laid on top of Roy; He was surprisingly light. The stranger started to grind his crotch against the teen roughly. Roy bucked his hips up involintarily, wishing that his body would agree with his mind.

"You like this?" the stranger asked.

_No. I don't._

Roy kept his mouth shut, not daring to answer him. The stranger stripped him naked and laid him on his stomach laughing almost manaically.

"I'm surprised you haven't called for Green Arrow yet," the strange man whispered. "Scream for him. Scream for him."

Roy gritted his teen as he felt the man pull him up so that he was on his hands and knees. "No," he growled.

"It will lessen the pain," he said. "Are you sure."

Roy didn't answer. "Your funeral," the stranger laughed.

He shoved his fingers inside the archer's virgin hole roughly, playing around inside of him. Roy let out a shameful moan.

"You feel so fucking good."

Roy felt heat rushing to his face when the man said those words. The stranger moved his lips closer to the hero's ear. His unoccupied fingers trailed down to the teen's penis and started stroking him.

"You know what I wanna do next?" the stranger asked. "I wanna shove my dick so far up that sweet virgin ass of yours and fuck you until you pass out."

Roy moaned loudly hearing him talk so dirty. He felt a round object enter him. The man shoved it in harshly, moving it back and forth, pounding the object against Roy's prostate.

"Oliver!" He screamed.

The stranger cursed aloud realising that he was restricted from forcing the dildo any deeper.

"OLIVER! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

He was in pain. Excruciating pain. He felt blood trickle down his thighs. Roy began to cry; seriously _cry._ Tears ran down his cheeks and made light taps upon his mattress. It took him a moment to realize that the man had stopped.

"How do you think Green Arrow will feel now knowing that his ex-sidekick had been violated?" The man asked. "He won't be so worried. You know he's fucking Artemis. You can see it clearer than anyone else in your little group."

He helped Roy lay on his stomach. The stranger gave the teen's ass a light squeeze and laughed. "Well, here's my deal: I'll stop when you come to me willingly. then I'll let you free."

With his last breath, Roy breathed out his question. "What's your name?"

"For now, call me Quincy."

He left something by his bed but Roy was too pained to pick it up.

"Fuck," he whispered as the man dissapeared and his body went limp and unconcious. No amount of Heroine would ever get rid of this night...

* * *

><p><strong>spelling errorrs...yea I know, but im too lazy to go through and fix them. i'll do it later, it's 3:36 am gimme a break. So yea, my 1st fic with Roy Harper. i couldn't find out much about his character so i just improvised. hope u liked ^_^<strong>

**~Miyuki **


	2. Questions

"What the hell is this?" Roy yelled at his ex-mentor, throwing the arrow at his feet.

"Uh, my arrow, I'm guessing."

"That's right," Roy snapped. "What the fuck was it doing in my room?"

"Language, Roy," GA warned.

"No one's around to hear me. Or is your little friend around?"

GA frowned, confused at the teen's comment. "You mean Artemis? She at the Cave with the othe-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I mean the man you hired to..."

Roy bit his lip. He wouldn't dare let those last few, shameful words pass his lips. GA could see that something was clearly wrong.

"Roy..." GA said placing a hand on the yong hero's shoulder, but Roy forced him back aggressively. "Roy, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it."

Roy turned around. "You just can't understand," He sighed. "You never understood. You never cared until I finally left. Now you want to pretend like you want me back and you're hiring people to push me back to you-"

"Roy, I didn't hire anyone. What are you talking about?"

Roy didn't answer. He left back to his apartment; tears of anger and confusion filled his eyes. He couldn't take anymore. He didn't know what to do.

He sat in his bed pondering who to go to and what to do next. Finally after about an hour or so of thinking he finally picked up the phone and called.

"Hey," he whispered to the person on the other end.

"Hello Roy. It's been quite a long time."

"I-I know," he replied wrapping the band around his arm. "How have you been?"

"Fine, I suppose. Are...are you alright?"

"I...I've been better," he said through clenched teeth as the needle slid past the flesh of his arm.

"What happened? Do you need anything?"

"I need...I-I need _you_," he whispered softly. "I really do."

"Shoud I come and pick you up?"

"No," Roy said, removing the needle from his arm and tossing the syringe to the bookshelf nearby. "We can meet up at the usual place."

"Alright then. I'll be there first thing tomarrow morning."

"No, please. Today. Now. I can't stay here any longer. I have to get out of here."

"Roy, please, tell me what's going on. You're worrying me."

"Nothing. I'll explain when I get there."

"Okay, okay." The man on the other end sighed. "I love you, Roy."

"I-I love you too, Lex."

* * *

><p><strong>O_o!<strong>

**Kay, yea, i know some of my spelling might be off but i'll fix it later. review!**

**~Miyuki**


	3. Remember Me

"Is that everything?" Lex asked as Roy approached the car.

Roy nodded in reply. He put two suitcases, a duffel bag, and his backpack inside the trunk of the car. Then he threw himself into Lex's arms.

"I'm so glad you're here," Lex sighed running his fingers through the teen's hair. "I missed you, Roy."

"Me too," Roy replied.

they quickly entered the car before anyone else saw them locked in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><em>The older man let out a low moan as fingers trailed down his torso. He bit his lip seeing Roy on his knees at the edge of the bed. Without hesitation, the teen's lips wrapped around his cock. Lex thrust into his mouth greedily as Roy hastily sucked the head so his lover's penis. Fingers ran through his hair and Roy tried not to take more of Lex's cock into his mouth for fear of gagging.<em>

_"Yeah...that's it," Lex whispered in a mindless haze of pleasure._

_Roy pulled back to let his tongue slide up and down Lex's hard shaft after nearly being choked by his large cock. Lex gripped the blankets beneath him. Roy looked up before he took the older man's dick in his mouth._

_"Yes...oh, yes..." he moaned._

_His breathing quickened. Roy tasted his salty pre-cum that drifted across his tongue. He placed on top of Lex's thighs, feeling the man's body twitch in pleasure._

_"Roy," he breathed. "I'm coming."_

_Too stubborn to pull back, the teen kept his mouth latched around his lover's cock, sucking hard until he came in his mouth. Lex's eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy. _

_Roy tried to abandon the thought of vomiting; he couldn't handle the thought of choking any longer. Not knowing whether to spit it out of to swallow, he held it in, gripping the sheets._

_"Roy," Lex whispered. "Roy, look at me."_

_He swallowed, wiping away the semen from the side of his mouth. Then he looked, greeted by a pair of lips._

_"I'm sorry," Lex said after breaking the kiss "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"._

_"It's okay, Lex; I'm alright," Roy replied, hugging the older man's leg._

_Lex kissed his forehead. "Shower. Now."_

_Roy nodded and left the room._

* * *

><p>Lex woke up from his dream at his desk. He looked down to see a large bulge form in the front of his jeans. Roy had fallen asleep on the couch. After about thirty minutes of channel surfing and not finding anything interesting to watch, he had given up. he walked downstairs looking at his young ex-lover, remembering the moments that were shared between them. Lex would give the world to have them back.<p>

He laid down beside the teen, tracing his soft pink lips with his thumb.

"Roy," he whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Mmm, Lex," he sighed groggily.

Lex started to grind against him roughly.

"No, stop," he pleaded as the older man's tongue ran along his collar bone.

He positioned himself perfectly between Roy's legs. he could see a bulge rise in the sleepy teen's jeans. He ground their erections together roughly. Roy bit his lip to keep from moaning, rocking his hips against the older man's. Teeth scraped against skin. Tongues battled for dominance. Fingers intertwined.

Roy missed the things that he used to do with Lex. He sighed, remembering the moments that they shared. He would give the world to have them back.

He let out a low moan as he came in his pants. Lex came almost a second after Roy did. His arms gave away and he found himself wrapped in the teen's arms.

Roy shook his head. "Please, Lex, I'm not staying here for long. Only until I find a new place to stay and solve this stupid issue."

"Speaking of 'issue'," Lex began "You still haven't told me what's been going on with you?"

Roy shook his head. "Please, I don't want to talk about it now."

Lex nodded, sitting up. "Shower, now. Before dinner is ready."

Roy nodded and made his way upstairs. Lex sighed, trying to think of a way to win Roy's heart back before the end of the night.

* * *

><p>Roy scrubbed himself over again so many times that his body had begun to look red. He sighed, thinking of Lex. What they had was over...only...Roy didn't want to believe that. He couldn't continue to live like this. He couldn't continue to run back to Lex every time he and Oliver got into a fight or every time he needed money or whenever things didn't go his way.<p>

The young teen felt a hand wrap around his waist and pull him in tighter.

"You thought you could get away from me?"

"Quincy!" he yelled in fear.

He found himself on the on the floor of the shower, on his knees again.

"This time, I promise you'll enjoy it as much as I will...or not."

He felt something slick and round slide past his hole.

"Please don't," Roy cried aloud. "God, please! Don't!"

Quincy laughed as the teen cried and pleaded. The toy vibrated inside him.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, Roy. Just like we did in the old days. Remember those days?"

Roy bit his lip to keep from crying any louder. "You were so fun to play with when you were younger...so willing…so …_ innocent_. You tried to forget me didn't you?"

Quincy removed the toy and replaced it with his hard cock.

"AH! Please, stop."

He thrust into the teen roughly. Roy didn't want to remember him. He didn't want to remember his name. He didn't want to remember the man that snuck into his room every night and molested him.

"Now do you remember me?"

Roy didn't answer. He continuously shoved in and out of him until he finally submitted. "Yes! YES! I remember you! Please, stop it."

Quincy kept going, ignoring the teen screaming beneath him. Roy watched as his blood ran past his knees and through the drain. he wanted it to stop but he couldn't...no...he still wasn't strong enough.

"Oliver," Roy cried "please,"

_"Ollie, please, he hurts me."_

_"Stop it Roy! Let go of my arm! I've got to go to work."_

_"Ollie...wa-wait! Please, I still have nightmares."_

_"Roy, you're eight years old, you should be able to handle one night without me."_

_"Ollie, please! Don't leave me with him."_

_"There's nothing wrong with him. He's a good guy and...let go of my arm...i promise, I'll be home soon. Stop crying."_

_"No! Don't touch me! I HATE YOU! I HOPE HE KILLS ME! THEN YOU'LL FEEL SORRY! THEN YOU'LL BELIEVE ME!"_

_"Roy, wait! Come back!"_

"Ollie" he cried. "I'm sorry."

Finally, seeing too much blood, he passed out from shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh! Wanna know who "Quincy" Really was? Well you're gonna find out!<strong>

**Good? Bad? In between? Plz review.**

**~Miyuki**


	4. No more Lies

Roy snuck out of the house later that night taking a small black pouch with him. He crashed on a mattress in the alleyway he used to go to when he was way too high to stay at Oliver's. He quickly injected himself with a rather large dose of heroine before laying back, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

Roy cried in spite of himself. He cried because he was scared and alone. He cried because he missed Oliver. He cried because nothing could save him.

* * *

><p><em>"Quincy, you'll take care of Roy tonight, will you? I've got an important meeting tonight."<em>

_"Sure thing Ollie."_

_A twelve year old Roy Harper sat on the stairs listening to the conversation. Tears formed in his eyes hearing this. In fear he bolted down the stairs and latched himself onto his mentor's waist._

_"Please, don't leave me!" Roy cried. "Don't leave me here with John!."_

_"Roy-"_

_"Don't leave me alone with him!"_

_"-I have to go!"_

_"Mr. Deleon is a bad man Ollie!"_

_Oliver threw the boy off of him; Roy fell to the ground but staggered back up. Oliver began to walk away but Roy followed him to the door._

_"Wait, you don't understand! He hurts me Ollie," tried to say but Oliver would not stop._

_Roy caught his left hand but found himself looking to the side. The side of his cheek stung badly, but he did not run away again; this wasn't the first time that Oliver had hit him. The older man stared at him with dark eyes. Oliver was too angry to argue with him this time._

_"Stop lying Roy. I've had just about enough of it."_

_"I"m not lying," he whispered watching his mentor leave the mansion as tears fell down his pale cheeks._

_Later that night Roy decided it was time to give in. Oliver was never going to believe him and fighting Quincy proved useless. So he gave in. It was when he was in the bath tub did he cease his struggling. He would sit there and let John Deleon fondle him until he was satisfied. Then when he unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erection, Roy did everything he told him to do._

* * *

><p>Roy tossed and turned, dreaming of his horrible past. Than night was the night he'd given his first <em>willing<em> blowjob. It still haunted him even now. He couldn't even get on his knees forLex without feeling uneasy about it. He truely wished that he could have forgotten Quincy...John Deleon...Oliver Queen's best friend and his worst nightmare. Oliver either never knew or never wanted to know about the things that went on when he was gone and Quincy was alone with Roy. He seemed to never care either.

Everynight, Roy would wake up after a terrible nightmare. It was a night that would always haunt him forever. He cried on the matress holding himself tightly remembering the faces of those men; remembering his body drizzled in semen as they all came on him. He remembered Quincy's face; the one who organized this. Roy would never get the smell out of his mind or the tase off of his tongue. He would never forget...

"I'm sorry Oliver," Roy cried. "I should have never left you."

He'd started to take the syringe out of his arm when a voice all too familiar called out.

"Roy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeeeeessssssss! Finally finished! I'll have to admit, writing the flash back was difficult because I didn't know which one I wanted it to be about or how I would end it. But it's finally done! I hope it's good enough.<strong>

**Please please please review!**

**Thanks for reading, I love you all!**

**Love Miyuki**


	5. Listen

The conversation went down almost like the ones in the past did. Except, those were the days when Oliver was sober. Those were the days when he actually cared about his ward enough to actually listen to his concerns.

Tonight, the memories flooded Roy's mind like a tsunami, crashing around inside his skull as the waters fought forcefully to escape. He found that it was now difficult for him to tell memories from reality...that was the current affect that the heroin was havig on me right now. He'd forgotten to take out the needle; Oliver was too drunk to notice at first but when he saw it he went ballistic.

"Roy, what have you done to yourself?" Oliver asked.

_Who did this to you Roy? Where did all these bruises come from?_

"You're the reason im like this" Roy spat bitterly.

_You did this to me Ollie..._

Oliver smirked. "_I_ did this to you? What a bunch of crap."

_I did this to you? When how? _

"You were always drunk," Roy sighed. "I told you she was no good for you but you never listen to me! Dinah's the one who causes you to do this to me! Why don't you ever listen?"

_You went out with Black Canary the other night and came home drunk...don't you remember?_

"So you're saying I'm, the one who told you to inject yourself with that junk?"

_No way! Roy...I...I'm sorry... I can't believe I did this to you..._

"You left me Oliver!" Roy screamed. "You knew what Quincy was doing to me! You knew and you still left me to go on your little 'trip' with Dinah and Hal! You never listened to me! And now look at what that bitch has done to-"

Roy stopped when the front of Oliver's boot collided with his face. Another blow was delt to his stomach over and over again. Roy suddenly found that he couldn't breathe, only to find Oliver's hands were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't ever talk about her that way again!" Oliver growled behind clenched teeth.

Roy smiled slightly,wanting Oliver to press harder. He wanted Oliver to choke the life out of him. Finally, Roy felt himself becoming lightheaded. He saw the alleyway begin to spin around him until...

"OLLIE, STOP!"

Roy caught a flash of green and a strong, gloved hand seperate the two.

"Are you okay, son?" a vaguely familiar voice asked.

"...GL?" Roy whispered faintly, unsure.

The Green Lantern smiled weakly, then looked back to his friend. Hal Jordan had thrown Oliver against the wall pretty hard. He laid slumped over lazily, either dazed or unconcious from the force of the impact. Hal looked back to Roy, worrying more about him than the drunken Oliver Queen.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked again, grabbing Roy's arm, causing the teen to flinch.

"Needle!" he hissed "Needle!"

Hal gasped seeing the broken end of the needle protruding from his arm. The Lantern wrapped his fingers around the thin shaft of the needle and gave it a light tug, lifting it from the skin of Roy's arm.

Hal examined the teen's body, checking for any injuries. Realising that his eyes had lingered for an uncomfortanly long time, Roy's attention turned to the Lantern's bloody glove. The blood was dry and thick. Roy's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"Quincy..." he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Hal asked frowning.

"You're Quincy, not John Deleon."

Hal quickly pulled the teen into his arms. "You're not in your right mind" he whispered to Roy softly. "I'll get you to a hospital."

"No, please, don't touch me," Roy cried trying to shake his way out of Hal's arms but the Lantern wouldn't let go.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on," Hal began. "But I promise, I'll keep you safe. I promise Roy."

The tears wouldn't stop falling. Roy threw his arms around the older hero's neck tightly, not wanting to let go. Hal ascended into the air, holding on to the young teen gingerly, making sure not to hurt him in any way.

"When all of this is over," he whispered "Will you promise to tell me what's going on?"

Roy nodded slightly, looking down at his unconcious ex-mentor. "I promise."

Hal nuzzled his neck and smiled, whispering a few shocking words that made Roy gasp and blush.

"I mean it, Harper," Hal added, holding the young archer tighter and closer to him as thhey flew through the skies of Metropolis...

* * *

><p>So here we are...i made a promise that I would get this published over the weekend and I did! I know, I know, you all love me ^_^...no...oh okay then I see how it is :

XD jk. I hope this was worth the wait. Your reviews mean everything to me.

~Miyuki


	6. Tell Me

"So...," Hal began sitting across from Roy.

He'd been in the hospital for less than a week. Lex was too busy with a business deal in Korea to notice. Oliver had stopped by once, but Roy was still put out of it at that time. He couldn't even remember wheather his old mentor apologized or not.

The nurses ran their tests and left him alone to Green Lantern. When all of the doors were closed and he was sure no one could see them, he took off his power ring and tossed it on the nightstand. Roy felt groggy and sore. His neck was nearly shattered and there was a large brown bruise on it from where Ollie had choaked him.

"How...How have you been?" Hal asked stretching out to get comfortable.

"I...I saw him the other night."

Hal frowned sitting up. "Saw who?"

Roy twirled his fingers around each other. "Quincy."

_Look at the little sidekick all broken. I haven't seen you in a while. Weren't you supposed to be offering yourself to me?_

_Leave me alone!_

_Oh, Roy, you're already alone. But im going to make that better. You seem a little '_**empty**_' inside. Want me to_ **fill** _you up? Hehe._

Roy tried to shake that memory out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Quincy...?" Hal asked scratching the back of his head.

Roy sighed. "Back in the day, he and Oliver were good friends. His name was John Deleon, but, i don't know, since I was a kid I've always called him Quincy. The name just stuck."

Hal nodded to indicate that he was listening.

"He...when I was younger, he would always come over to visit but..."

Roy bit his lip to keep from crying. Hal gripped his hand tightly to comfort him. He knew already. Roy didn't need to go on.

"One day, Oliver asked him to watch over me while he was out; Ollie always did. Then Quinck brought some of his friends over and...they all took...took turns with me. I couldn't fight back. I should have tried harder; I-"

"You did what you could. You shouldn't blame yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm in love with Oliver!" Roy blurted out.

Hal looked taken aback. He raised his eyebrow and whispered "Oh?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that...we've been partners for so long...I've tried so hard to impress him. I've tried so hard to show him how I really feel about him but...he neglected me. You say I have nothing to be ashamed of; I have plenty to be ashamed of."

Hal was curious now. "I won't judge you," he said, placing his hand on the teen's arm, letting him know to continue.

Roy pulled back his sleeve and sighed. He looked down in shame. "I know the nurses probably told someone already...Ollie...maybe you..."

Hal's fingers traced over the track marks in his arm from where he'd been injecting himself. "I got addicted to heroin a while ago. A few years ago actually. I did everyting I could to get money. I never stole but...prostitution was what brought in the bacon for me. I guess people love the thought of getting a taste of the ex-billionaire's adopted son. I was on the corner everynight selling my body to women and men until...well, until Lex found me."

"Lex...Lex Luthor?"

Roy nodded. "He took me in and gave me a place to stay and, I don't know, we kind of _fell_ for each other. We were dating for about a month until I broke up with him after sometime before that 'Hall of Justice' Fiasco. I started living with Ollie again until I was eighteen, then I started looking for my own place."

Roy stopped suddenly. He wiped his eyes and finally stopped crying.

"Then what?" Hal asked eargerly.

"Then the Hall of Justice thing...I broke our partnership and just...left. I became Red Arrow and he went on with a new sidekick."

"What about Quincy?"

"Oh...well, after my trip from Taipei last month...he found me...he wants me to 'give myself to him' I think. I don't know."

There was a loud crash outside and a scream. Hal bolted up and slipped on his power ring. The door flew open to reveal Lex Luthor with a trail of destruction behind him.

"We're going home _now!"_


	7. Love

Roy sat in the seat across from Lex as the limo sped down the street. Lex was staying unsually quiet, though, Roy could tell how pissed he was. Lex seemed to grit his teeth a lot when he was angry.

Roy knew how to cool him down just enough to keep himself from being snapped in half. He knew what this man was capable of and what he had done in his past to make him the most dangerous person in Metropolis. What he didn't know was wy he was so angry with Roy.

The car came to an abrutp stop and the door opened swiftly.

"Get out," Lex growled, trying to keep himself composed.

Roy nodded and exited the car. He was standing in from of the Luthor Manor again. The place where he thought he would be _safe_. It was only a week ago that Quincy had snuck into his shower and raped him. He walked up the stairs to the lounge room and sat on the couch wiping his eyes.

WHy did it have to be _him?_ Why? He looked down at the track marks on his arm again and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to go back to it but...

_I shouldn't do this,_ he thought taking the knife from his back pocket. He slid the blade across his wrist swiftly, leaving a thin red line.

"Roy," Lex growled. "What the fuck!"

Closing his eyes he put the knife back in his pocket and stood up slowly.

"Why?" Lex asked grabbing his arm. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Lex," he replied honestly.

When he wasn't high he couldn't think straight. Without heroine, his mind wouldn't function right. He knew Lex would catch him but he still did it anyway.

"Look, that aside, they did a rape analysis on you. I though you said you gave up prostitution. You told me you were clean!"

"I know, okay!" Roy shouted. "Look, I...I'm sorry, Lex, but I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?"

Then, just like that, Roy started to cry again. Lex pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, Roy. I love you so much. Please, I just want to know what's going on. Please don't lie to me. I want to know how to keep you happy."

"Lex..."

"Shh..."

He lowered the teen onto the couch and kissed his neck. "Don't talk."

His shirt was lifted over his head and his jeans were off in seconds. Lex stripped himself down too, but never took his eyes off of Roy. He brought his lip to Roy's and kissed him deeply.

"I admit, I wanted to take you first, but seeing as someone else has already swiped your V-Card, I'll just have to settle for being the first to make you beg."

"Lex...I'm not sure about..."

"Quiet, honey, it's okay."

Roy was a little scared, but he didn't protest when Lex slipped his hand inside his boxers and stroked him. Roy's breathing quickened when the older man brought his lips to the teen's erection. He bit his lip and threw his head back, resting his hands on Lex's shoulders. He sucked hard waiting for the teen's cock to stiffen.

"Lex, I'm gonna cum," Roy gasped.

He sat up and brought his fingers to the teen's mouth. Roy coaltd the older man's fingers in his saliva, then grimaced when he felt his index finger invade his tight entrance. Roy bit his lip when a secnd fnger was added. Lex scissored the teen causing him to moan and squirm.

Roy let out a rather loud moan when Lex's fingers were removed.

"Are you ready?" he asked positioning himself between his legs.

Roy nodded slightly. Lex thrust into the teen gently moving slow to let him adjust. Then his movements became frantic.

"Ah! Lex!" Roy moaned. "Faster."

Lex thrust into him hard, hitting his sweet spot with each move.

Roy cried out as he came on his stomach.

"Ah! Roy," Lex cried. He came hard inside the teen, filling him with his seed.

Lex collasped next to him on the couch.

"Oh! Mr. Luthor!" someone yelled. One of the maids had come to check up on the two. "Mr. Harper, I'm so sorry, um..."

"It's okay," Lex said. "Bring us a blanket."

He looked over at the sleeping teen and smiled. He wanted nothing but the world for Roy, and that was saying a lot for a man with his reputation. He could honestly say, he could swear on the bible, the torah, even the Quoran, that he truely loved Roy Harper.

"I love you baby," he whispered in the ginger's ear, stroking the hair out of his face. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Lol i've been reading your reviews and i've gotta say, i didn't know i was <em>that<em> good of a writer. You guys make me so happy when I read the reviews (and you make me laugh too). I just wanna say thank you, you crazy YJ fans.

~Miyuki~


	8. Someone Like You

"I can't believe he was telling the truth," Ollie said, rubbing circles in his young sidekick's shoulders.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" she asked turning around to see him better. "I mean, he has been traumatized all these years. The least you can do is comfort him."

Oliver gripped her ass tightly ans squeezed. She gasped and pushed him away blushing.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"He'll get over it."

"No," the younger archer said feircely. "I mean _this! _The touching and kissing...it's too much. I mean, what if someone catches you. You won't be able to sweet talk your way out of it."

"Nonsense baby."

He pushed the teen onto the bed and chuckled.

"Oliver, stop!"

"Not tonight," he replied joining Artemis.

* * *

><p>Roy entered Lex's room where the billionaire was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Roy stood in the doorway watching him as he slept. He stood there for about five minutes until he finally decided to retreat to his own room.<p>

As he walked down the dark hallway, a strong hand grabbed him from behind. Roy started to yell, but another hand covered his mouth. He was dragged outside to the garden behind the manor and slammed to the ground. He could see the man's face now.

"Quincy," he whispered.

"Did you think I would just leve you alone all by yourself with the scary bald villian?"

"Please, leave me alone," Roy cried, trying to get away but the older man pinned his hands to the ground.

"Do you really want that? For me to leave you alone? Fine then."

He slipped something into his pocket and stood up. "You're going to need more, I know it. You'll know where to find me."

With that, his nightmare was over and the _Devil_ of his life was gone.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Damnit Ollie! Harder!" Artemis yelled as the older archer thrust his manhood inside her.<p>

He watched as her C sized breast bounced up and down as he fucked her on the desk of his study. He cried out as he came on the floor, discarding to condom on the desk.

"Dramatic much," she joked breathing hard. "What if Dinah caught us? How are you goign to explain all of you crying and whimpering huh?"

Oliver scratched his head. He had totally forgotten that Dinah had been sleeping in his room, right across the hall.

"Oops."

Artemis rolled her eyes and put on her rope. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should do the same."

She left the room and sat in the bathroom next door, resting her head on the wall. Sighing, she turned on the water and got in the shower.

"So what if he gets to fuck two girls in a row," Artemis said to herself. "I'm still the one he loves the most. He still loves me more, he said it himself."

Saying that to herself made her feel even worse. She knew Ollie wouldn't leave Dinah for her. She would just have to wait for someone better. Someone more truthful...someone like Roy...


	9. Just Like Last Time

Looking at the address on the card one last time, Roy sighed and entered the warehouse. He was greeted by a soft smile and a hand at his hip.

"Nice of you to join us," Quincy whispered in his ear, bringing him to the center of the room. There were several beds laying in random spots all across the room. He frowned wondering what kind of place this could be.

"I was under the impression that I would only be meeting you here," Roy growled.

Quincy laughed, nipping at the bottom of his ear lobe. "Oh, no, not me. Someone else wants to give you a taste."

Without much of a warning he felt a blindfold wrap around his eyes and a ball gag shoved into his mouth. He needed the money and the drugs from Quincy, so he didn't complain much. It was a bad mistake though. Next, he was naked, on his back. Hands snaked up and down his body, grabbing and feeling.

A muffled yelp slipped past his throat as thick leather collided with his body. The pain seared and scratched, leaving dark welt marks across his back, thighs, and buttocks. A familiar voice whispered words in his ear. "You should have stayed in the hospital room. You shouldn't have gone with Lex." The whip slashed across his silk pink cheeks. Roy yelled out, beathing hard,trying to collect himself.

He could feel something from the older that made him shiver. Before he had time to scream, a penis was already shoved into his anus. The man shoved into him harshly. Roy's fingers clutched the sheets of the matress so savagely that he almost ripped them apart. His toes curled and his eyes burned with tears. He could almost hear Oliver's voice telling him that everything that was happening was because of him.

_It's all your fault! If you would have just kept your mouth shut-_

_Ollie, please, I'm sorry! I never ment for this to happen!_

_You never mean for anything to happen! I have nothing now! NOTHING!_

_Oliver...please, No! Wait! I'm sorry, please, stop! I'm sorry! Please stop Ollie, it hurts so bad!_

"It hurts so bad," he cried through the gag to Quincy. The older man looked over at the two, smiling as if it amused him to see the teen in so much pain.

"It hurt for me too, Roy," he whispered back to the teen. "It hurt to see you so happy with Oliver. That was supposed to be me with him! But instead, you came along and ruined everything. Do you know how rich I could have been? Ha, well, I guess I'll have to settle for this life. People pay good money just to see the son of Oliver Queen cry in pain. You would know. You remember, don't you?"

The man above him came on his back and backed away. The ball gag was removed from the archer's mouth and Roy exhaled.

"He left you alone, didn't he?" Quincy asked sitting next to the teen. "He never cared about you."

"You're lying. He...he does," Roy shot back hesitantly.

"You know he's fucking around with Artemis, Roy," Quincy snapped biterly. "Why deny it? Because you love him? Do you really think he cares about you?"

"I know he does," Roy growled reaching around the back of his head to tear off the blindfold.

"No, don't touch that yet," said Quincy. "Let's just show the poor naive boy how much his precious Oliver Queen cares for him."

Roy was turned over on his back. He felt hands grab him at every limb of his body. He could smell the stench of sweat and testosterone (if that even had a scent) surround him. Someone was sitting on his chest now. He heard the unmistakeable sound of a zipper sliding down.

"Just like old times, eh Harper?"

Quincy shoved his cock inside the teen's mouth, jacking himself off. It was too big and too far in for Roy to even think about bitting down on; he was too afraid that he would choke while trying. A mouth surrounded his own cock and a penis was shoved so far inside him and so roughly that he he choked himself trying to scream.

"Oh, no, you're not getting out of this one," Quincy laughed fucking the teen's mouth. "You didn't get out the first time and you're not getting away now."

Roy wanted to scream now; for Lex, for Hal, for Oliver, even Batman if it could get him out of the mess he was in.

"Do you want to cry for your Luthor friend? I've got news for you honey, he was the one who hired me in the first place."

The archer's heart snapped in two. He cried aloud, spurting up the semen from the man atop him. Could Lex really have hired him? Why would he do such a thing to him? Roy tried to fight his way out, but nothing seemed to work.

_In brightest day...In blackest night_

Roy started to cry harder now, feeling his body caked in semen. It tasted _awful_.

_No evil shall escape my sight. _

_Let those who worship evil's might..._

"Look at him cry like a bitch," someone yelled laughing.

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!_

* * *

><p>So, yeah...sorry for all the errors...that wasn't how this chapter was supposed to end (I swear this on the bible I was seriously half asleep when I was writingg this the first time lol). On another note, tomorrow is MyLittleAngelxxx's birthday, so drop by her inbox and send out those virtual birthday cupcakes! (and if anything mean andor hurtful is said I WILL know and i promise, you won't like the consequences...)

Anywho...thanx sooooo much for reading! i love you all (except fpr you Paul! jk I'll miss you next year 3)

your reviews mean a lot to me (hint hint lol)

with love, always

~Miyuki


	10. The Sleeping Queen

Roy's problem was simple: He could never show enough respect to gain any. Artemis knew this better than anyone. She always viewed him as the rebel; the bad ass. The one no one wanted to mess with, but also the one everyone wanted to befriend.

Artemis knew he would understand her more than her mentor/lover, but she had to find a way to get through to him.

"You know what would be great?" Dinah said to her one time the two had lunch together with Oliver. "If Ollie proposed."

Oliver had gone to the bathroom that day. That was the day that Artemis found out about the relationship between Ollie and Dinah. She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

"Aren't you already dating Dinah?" she remembered asking him the night he first kissed her.

Oliver was a little drunk that day, but she didn't care. Artemis never loved _anyone_ as much as she did Oliver. She'd never been so broken by anyone either. That was why she needed Roy. She didn't know how to live without Oliver. She didn't know how to cope with leaving him.

_...The thing is,_ she continued writing, _were partners. Hero-and-sidekick. And I'm not even legal yet. Think of what _

_that would do to your reputation. It would ruin you if this gets out. We have to start thinking about the future for _

_once and take some time to stop living in the moment. You know just as much as i do the consequences for carrying _

_on __a relationship like this. __So for now on, let's just forget that any of this ever happened between us. Forget about _

_our __'relationship' as lovers and start thinking about our relationship as mentor-and-student. It's the only way for us_

_ to __live on without any regrets. This could hurt us, Ollie and you know it._

Artemis wiped away the tears from her eyes as she continued to write.

_...You need someone that can give you everything you want. You deserve someone like Dinah to be there for you _

_when you need her. I could never give you what you want. You belong with her now, not me. Think about that..._

_~A.C_

With a small sigh, Artemis left the card tucked under the alarm clock laying on Oliver's nightstand. She traced out every detail on his naked body, knowing she'd never get to see him like this again. She kissed him on the forehead lightly and bit her lip as she walked away, leaving her sleeping Queen alone in his room. Eyes stinging with tears, Artemis took a moment to cry out all of her frustrations before going to find Roy.

"I'm sorry Ollie," she whispered to herself, her head throbbing painfully due to how hard she was crying. "I'm sorry putting you through this."


	11. The Aftermath

_It's all your fault! If you would have just kept your mouth shut-_

_Ollie, please, I'm sorry! I never ment for this to happen!_

_You never mean for anything to happen! I have nothing now! NOTHING! It's all because of YOU!_

Roy blinked softly watching the men scatter away from the two, enraged Green Lanterns. Hal came down to greet him. "I can't believe they did this to you Roy. I'm so sorry."

_Oliver...please, No! Wait! I'm sorry, please, stop! I'm sorry! Please stop Ollie, it hurts so bad!_

"It's not your fault. I was stupid. I should have never sold myself for drugs."

"You could have always come to me," Hal whispered to him softly. "I would do anything to keep you safe, you know that. Plus, it's my job."

Roy smiled weakly before feeling the room start to spin. Hal caught him in his arms and sighed.

"We should get you to a hospital," John suggested.

Roy shook his head. "No, there's someone I need to see."

Lex Luthor was th only thing on his mind now. Nothing else mattred to him; only confronting Lex. He needed answers, and he needed them now.


	12. Will You?

"Fuck!" Roy screamed slamming his fist against the door. "You know wat I mean! Don't play dumb with me Lex!"

"Roy, please, I never hired anyone to do anythig to you! What are you saying? I don't understand."

"'Don't understand' my _ass!_ This bitch ruined my _life_! Howcould you do this to me Lex?"

Lex Luthor stood up from his desk, shaking his fist angrily. He never liked to be accused of things he didn't do.

"Who was this man?" Lex asked.

"John. Q. DeLeon." Roy replied slowly.

Lex bit his lip. He knew that man. He knew what he wanted. He just never expected him to take it that far.

"He was a good friend of Oliver Queen's...your mentor," Lex sighed. "I helped him with a few things a while back. I did hire him, yes, but...but not to do what he did to you last night, no!"

Roy crossed his arms, unconvinced. "Then what _did_ you hire him for?"

"I hired him to keep an eye on you. After you left...I wasn't sure what to think. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I knew his intentions. I should have seen through his facade. I never ment to hurt you Roy. I love you too damn much."

Lex walked over to the teen and brought his lips to his. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. Will you ever forgive me?"

Roy sighed. "It's not your fault Lex."

He knew it wasn't Lex's fault. He was just looking after him like a good..._boyfriend..._ would do. There was a troubling phrase that Lex kept whispering to him as he kissed his neck and hands apologetically: _I love you...I love you...I love you._

His hands slipped down to the teen's hips, pulling his crotch to his as he ground against him hungrily.

"We can't do this now," Roy growled behind a muffled moan. He didn't stop the older man though.

Lex had him on the floor, fucking him softly and careful not to hurt the teen (considering what happened to him the other night).

"I love you," Lex moaned, cumming inside him.

Roy screamed out as he came violently, shooting his semen on his stomach. Lex wiped the two clean with a towel from the bathroom of his office and redressed himself. Roy's foot was halfway out the door when Lex stopped him.

Everything after that seemed to happen too quickly for the young archer to process. Lex was down on one knee holding the small object in his hand, twirling it back and forth and letting it glimmer under the light. Roy's heart skipped a beat as the words shot through his ear like an arrow...

* * *

><p>I hope this was better. I din't want to get into too much detail...who am i fucking, i did! but sometimes i think i need to chill on the sex scenes (im sorry if you already knew this, but i get waaaaaaaaaay too horny 4 a chick my age...that's probably why i have so many guy friends [and FWBs]).<p>

I'm trying to go in a new direction with this story so we might have to take a quick sharp turn down to RiskVille and see how this works (all thanks to my new inspriation "MyLittleAngelxxx").

Please review or leave a quick message in my inbox (wow, tell me if im wrong, but that sounded so dirty xD. sorry)

I love you all sooooooooo much!

~Miyuki


	13. A Job For Mr Deleon

"Roy, you look like you're gonna be sick," Hal pointed out as he got in the car.

Roy shook his head trying to figure this out.

"Lex just proposed to me."

Hal frowned. "Well, what did you say?"

"I told him that I needed more time to think about it."

He leaned his head against the window, trying to think about how he would get himself out of this mess. He didn't want to marry Lex. He wanted Oliver...or did he? Roy was so confused.

"There's more on your mind than ths isn't there?" asked Hal.

Roy nodded, scratching the back of his head. "The guy behind me last night, you know the one who was..." the red haired teen sighed. "The one who was between my legs."

Hal nodded and gestured for him to continue. "He sounded like Oliver. He sounded so much like Ollie. I was so scared that I would be right that I freaked out back there with Lex. I'm...I think I'm in love with Ollie. Really. But every time I think about this, I keep getting more and more scared."

Hal's fingers gripped the stering wheel tightly as he came to a stop at the red light. What he feared was right. It _was _Ollie that he saw that night. He felt in his gut that he was wrong and that it was too dark to tell, but after hearing what Roy was telling, everything was starting to make sense.

"Hal?" Roy was starting to cry. "I'm so scared. I want all of this to end. I can't take it anymore."

_It's all your fault! YOUR FAULT!_

_Ollie, please, I'm sorry!_

That night haunted him even until now. He went to Oliver for help, not to be beaten half to death. Hal pulled over in front of his apartment complex and carried the whimpering teen to his living room.

"Why do I love him so much?" Roy cried.

Hal wrapped his arms around the teen tightly. "Because he's the only one tha can get you out of this mess. But he's also supposed to be the only one to protect you. I'm sorry he had to do this to you Roy."

"Why does it always have to be this way? I'm so scared Hal-"

"Shh...Roy, please. It'll be alright."

Hal stood up, wrapping a blanket around Roy and laying him down on the couch. "Stay here. I'll be back soon. There's pizza in the fridge and...well, you have my number. Just call if you need anything."

He needed to have a talk with Oliver.

* * *

><p><em>You're a very sick, twisted man, Mr. Deleon,<em> Lex remembered saying. _That's why I hired you._

He sat at his desk and sighed. He'd seriously fucked his office up. Papers and chairs were thrown all over the place. The room was a mess. And standing under it all was a man with jet black hair.

"Normally I would rip you apart, but I've got a job for you to do Mr. Deleon."

John smirked, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. "Why would I help you?"

Lex stood up, pointing a gun at the man's head. John could tell he was really pissed now. He was never the one to get his hands dirty.

"You cost me everything that I've worked for. You owe me."

With a sharp, painful, bloody cough, John shook his head slowly.

"You're a sick twisted man, Deleon," Luthor hummed. "That's why I'm hiring you to bring Roy Harper back to me."

"And if I kill _him_?" John coughed.

"Even if you need to break him in half. I want Roy back here _now._"

John grinned, showing the blood that flooded his mouth. He couldn't pass up an offer like this.

* * *

><p>And here we are, another short chapter. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging, but just give me a break! There's only so much you can write in a story like this.<p>

Besides, I'm not getting enough reviews to be working like this! Where's the motivation?

Anyway, I hope you like. I'll try to update the story tonight. BTW (By the Way): You know I've written other stories with Roy Harper. You should probably chach some of them out, you know, while you wait for the next update (wink, wink ^_^).

Plz Review! I love you all!

~Miyuki


	14. Confront and Comfort

Ollie read and re-read the letter several times that week, trying to see if it was a just a joke. He wasn't sorry about what he was doing with Artemis. He was only trying to wipe some thought out of his mind. Trying to figure himself out.

He'd watched Roy grow up from a boy to a man and every time he say him something clicked in the back of his head. His ward was legal. Oliver Queen was a sick man. He was sick for having sex with a sixteen year old. He was sick for falling in love with Roy Harper. He was sick for cheating on his girlfiend.

His mind was already going through so many emotions. Now _this!_ Hal Jordan, his best friend, accusing him of raping Roy!

"I was here the whole time! I swear!"

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it!"

"How could you do something like that?"

A hand went across his face and he staggered back.

"I saw the way you treated him when he was a kid! You were always hurting him! How could you do that to him?"

"Hal," Ollie pleaded. "I was always gone during the night and when I came home he was always crying. I never hurt him."

Except for that one night, Ollie thought. That one night when he hit Roy and accused him of lying. He felt terribly sorry for that and apologized the next day. But now...now was a different story. He was always working every night and rarely saw Roy. He left him in the care of his best friend, but after he lost his fortune and had to start over from scratch, he left Roy alone. At sixteen he was alone, by himself and on the streets.

Oliver was terribly sorry for that, but he knew that he would never hurt Roy. There had to be something to explain this.

* * *

><p>"Can I come in?" Artemis asked outside the door.<p>

"How did you find me?" Roy questioned, leading the blonde haired teen inside the apartment.

"Kaldur and Dick can track down just about anyone you can name," she explained.

Roy smiled, scratching the back of his head. He'd forgotten abou that. "So what do you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I...I'm really sorry Roy, please don't judge me but..."

Everything spilled out. About her relationship with Oliver. About his engagement to Dinah. About their break-up. When she stopped talking, her knees started to shake and she felt like she was going to be sick. "I'm sorry."

Roy helped her to the couch and sat beside her, rubbing circles in her back-it was something Ollie used to do for him when he was upset.

"Don't be," he replied smiling. "I understand. Look, you're not the only one with issues. I fell in love with him too. We both know he deserves someone like Dinah, but, I can't..." He took a long breath. "I still imagine what it would be like to be with him. At least you had a chance."

Artemis shook her head. Slowly-very slowly-she started to wrap her arms around Roy. He held her tightly; protectively. Almost like an older brother, he held and comforted her. He could tell she was broken. That's what Oliver did to people, even if he didn't mean to. He broke them to pieces. Roy was the only one that could hold together.

"You're really strong, you know that," he whispered to Artemis. "I've seen most women who went crazy after the first night."

"Thank you," she sniffed.

"He used to hurt me, you know," he added. "Almost every night before he went to work. Then you came along and he seemed...happier. So don't thank me. It's you I should be thanking."

Artemis snuggled closer to him. "I don't know what to tell Wally, now. After I left Ollie, he asked me out and...well we've been dating for a while now."

"He'll understand Artemis. He'll forgive you. And if he has anything to say about it, I'll be there for you, okay."

"Okay."

Roy sighed and smiled. "You know, you've helped me realize something."

With a frown, the blonde teen looked up at him. "What's that?"

"That there's someone out there that I need to go see. There's a billionaire that I need to apologize to. And maybe I can take him up on his offer."

* * *

><p>So...here we go another chapter out and I'm just about ready to shoot myself. Bad things are gunna happen!<p>

And the new season of Young Justice...well, I kinda wish it would have kept some of the old characters but I kinda like it. And where the hell is Roy? It just keeps you wondering! xD

Anywayz...I hope you liked it or whatever.

Review!

~Miyuki


	15. Pretend I'm With You

"Yes," Roy said smiling as he threw himself into the older man's arms. "Yes! Yes! I will."

Lex was shocked. He was sure that "I need more time to think" was just a code for "No, I won't marry you."

"God, Roy," he whispered, running his fingers through the teen's hair. "I love you so much."

Lex felt tears trail down his face. Was this really happening. Was he seriously _crying?_

"I love you too babe," Roy replied.

Lex couldn't have been more happier in his life. It was all over the Metropolis news the next day. The headlines on the newspapers all basically said the same thing: Billionaire Lex Luthor. Tying The Knot.

Roy didn't mind the attention (even sitting through the interviews from Kent, the journalist from The Planet). He and Lex were inseperable. Everywhere one went, the other was close behind.

"I never thought it would be this serious," Roy chuckled straddling the older man's waist.

"You're probably just as famous as Madona now," Lex joked bringing the teen's lips to him.

Roy ground down on the older man's waist roughly, begging for more. Needless to say, the had sex almost every night since the engagement. Roy's fingers were curled in the sheets as Lex thrust into him. The pleasure was incredible. He could never imagine himself being with anyone else like this.

Then, after the peak of his orgasm, Roy started to doublt. Was this truely right for him? He realized that Quincy never bothered with him after the announcement of their engagement. Was he in the clear?

"Is this real Lex?" He asked as they stood on the balcony together, looking out at the bright Metropolis skyline. The wind was soft and sweet, almost like a calling. Lex's arms were wrapped around the teen's waist as he nuzzled and kissed his neck. It was all that Roy wanted.

But with the wrong person.

"I love you, Roy. I truely do. I don't...I don't know how to say it any other way. I would give myself up to Superman given the chance if it meant I could do this with you all over again."

Their lips met in a deep, passionate, wet kiss. He pretended that it was Oliver that he was kissing. He pretended that it he was getting married to Ollie. He would always pretend...That's all that Roy could do.

"I've got to go to work now," Lex whispered. "I love you. I love you so much."

With that, he was gone. Roy turned around, leaning against the balcony rail and sighed.

"I love you too," he whispered. "Ollie."

A voice chuckled and he could hear a pair of boots hit the ground. Roy spun around to find himself in the arms of a man dressed in green. His eyes filled with tears as the man statred to kiss him softly.

"Oliver," he moaned.

"I've waited so long for him," he replied sheding his shirt and pulling Roy out of his vest.

He slipped the teen's pants off and pushed him on the edge of the balcony, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Wait...this is going to fast," Roy moaned as Oliver sucked on his neck. "I only have minutes before someone notices that I'm here. I don't want to waist any of it."

Before Roy could process anything, he found himself cringing and shifting as the older man's sexual organ entered his tight entrance.

"You shouldn't have left me, Roy," he grunted, thrusting into the teen.

"I'm sorry Ollie," Roy breathed. "I love you. I'm sorry. I'm-aaah! Harder!"

"Artemis left me," Oliver moaned. "Please, don't leave me too."

"I'll never leave you. I-ah! AH! OLLIE!"

Roy came, breathing out the older man's name. Oliver kissed the teen as he filled him with his seed.

"I love you," Roy whispered as Oliver dressed and started to leave.

Roy should have known someone was watching. He should have remembered that no matter where he went, someone was always watching.


	16. Roy's Dirty Little Secret: Part One

They were scared now. Was that really who they thought they were seeing? It was quick thinking on Clark's part, mailing the photo to Ollie as soon as that junior photographer brought it in. Ollie showed the picture to Hal the next day in a text message.

"Well, that can't be you," he said, stating the obvious. Oliver was in Gotham running a business deal. No way could he be there with Roy (aalthough he wished he could be).

"So what does this mean?" Hal could tell that Ollie was trembling even though he couldn't see him. He could hear his voice shaking from concern through the phone.

"I think this means you were telling the truth Ollie. I mean you were in Gotham all night. You never left. But the question still remains..."

"Who's in this picture fucking my ward?" Oliver asked angrily.

_And why isn't it me?___

__Kicking his feet up on the meeting table, Oliver leaned back and sighed. What was he going to do?__

__XxXxXxXxX__

__Lex seemed to be gone a lot, so Roy always had time to himself...and a special someone. He cringed in pleasure everyime the older man thrust into him, bringing him to the far edge of his climax. Roy had the housemaids change the sheets again as soon as Green Arrow left.__

__Roy started to wane in strength. His eyes started to develop dark cicles and his skin was paler than usual. Lex called it pre-wedding gitters; Roy knew better.__

__"Probably an after affect of me kicking my addiction," Roy suggested;Lex believed him.__

__The truth was, Roy had an idea about why he thought he might have been losing his strength. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it would be.__

__[A/N:Please forgive me for another short chapter. I worked this one on my DSI and I'm seriously like half-asleep now-it's 11:00 pm rite now and I got up 7 am today. I'll work harder next time. Promise]__

__ __


	17. Don't Leave Me

"Ah! Please!"

The two men looked at each other with concerned faaces.

"I heared him scream," they remembered hearing the woman on the phone say through the security call. The two heard a small groan and the soung of running water. "I can smell blood," the taller one whispered. Could they do this. Were they really going to do it.

Before they could decide, a flash of green shot past them and the door flew open. The younger of the two tackled the blonde man to the ground and held him there. The youngest jumped from the bed and screamed as the bearded man was put in handcuffs and pulled to his feet.

"That should be it," Hal joked. "Any other copies of Oliver around here?"

Ollie wasn't laughing. He stared at the teen with deep malice and dissapointment. Roy, covering himself with the sheet, looked back with a look of understanding and sorrow. Sorrow, because he could see Lex standing in the doorway

"You're cheating on me Roy?"

Superman looked uneasy. Hal was ready to attack and defend. Green Arrow was still upset.

The older man knelt down in front of Roy, taking his hands in his own. "It's okay Roy," he whispered. "I was the one to cause all of this. I deserve what happened; I put you through hell and I'm sorry."

The heros' jaws dropped. Luthor; apologizing? What had the world come to?

Roy looked off to the side with indifference. Oliver could see something changing in him. Something was gone.

"I love you Roy. Please, don't leave me."

"Okay Lex," Roy replied. ('Okay Ollie').


	18. The Only Way Out

"His name is James Deleon," Robin explained as he typed his way through the files on the computer."He and his brother John Q Deleon are con artists…er…Were con artists. But here's the thing:James is also a metahuman."

"Which explains his shapeshifting. But what was making Roy sick?" Green Arrow asked scratching the back of his neck.

"He also has the ability absorb another's energy. He was basically stealing Roy's life energy. That's why he looked so weak."

"But why would he do this?"

"Keep your voice down!" Robin hissed. The rest of the team were in the other room. Robin didn't want to get anyone else involved or have Batman asking questions. He could see the pain and anger in the older hero's eyes. Roy meant everything to him. Robin knew that look of concern and regret…Batman had that same look in his eyes the night he let Robin patrol alone. That same night he was kidnapped by the Joker. Robin would never forget that night.

He would never forget how helpless and alone he felt being tied to that table. Strapped down like a rabid animal. Helpless and hopeless. He figured that that's how Roy felt right now. Strapped to a table and watching as strange hands started to roam his body.

Robin knew that Roy needed Oliver. He'd always needed Oliver. He would never stop needing him. Wanting him. It was sort of how Robin felt for Zatanna.

"GA," the young hero whispered shakily. "You should go talk to him."

...

Roy sat on the bed with his knees burried in his chest and sighed. He knew never in his life would he ever get what he wanted. It was as if someone was toying with him. Trying to get him to slip up. And they were doing a fucking great job at it.

He watched as blood trickled down his arm. He'd really fucked up. That look Ollie gave him. He looked…almost disgusted.

"How can you live with yourself Harper?" he asked himself, half ignoring the knock at the door as he pressed the blade to his neck...


	19. Feelings Confessed

He could't remember how he ended up this way. He couldn't remember how the blade was knocked out of his hand or who threw the door open. All he could remeber was laying out on the bed and Green Arrow standing over him with an arrow aimed at his chest.

"Why?" the archer asked."Why Roy? Why do this to yourself? Why him? Why Lex?"

"He treats me good, Ollie! He loves me."

"But you don't love him!"

"Because I love you!"

GA lowered his bow and frowned. "But...that man," he began. "He wasn't me Roy."

The teen sighed and sat up, looking at his mentor with watery eyes. "I know, Ollie. I thought you would hate me if I told you how I really felt. I wanted you so badly...I'm sorry."

"That man…he wasn't me," Oliver repeated crawling into bed with the teen. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips and whispered "This is me, Roy. This is me."

"I love you," Roy cried as the older man sucked on his neck. "I love you Oliver."

The teen ground his hips against the older archer's roughly. His fingers ran through his hair as he took in the man's scent. This was the real Oliver Queen. This was who he always wanted.

"I love you too Roy."

The ground against each other. The friction was so intoxicating that it sent Roy over the edge. "I can't take it Ollie," he moaned."I want you inside me _now_!"

Oliver bit his lip and groaned in pleasure hearing those words come from the teen's lips. "Mmm...okay...okay."

A/N:This chapter was done on my DSI which has limited space so I'm sorry that it was short. Review and let me know what's on your mind so I can start on the next one^_^

～Miyuki


	20. Feelings Confessed: Part Two

"Roy," Oliver moaned, pushing his finger deeper inside the readhead as his tongue dipped behind the older man's ear. They had only fanticized about nights like this; Seeing each other naked and breathing rapidly. Tiny drops of sweat formed on the teen's forehead and cheeks as he brought his lips to Oliver's. Their tongue's fought for dominance until Roy gave in, letting the older archer take over.

Roy rocked his hips forward, biting down gently on Ollie's bottom lip. His finger was soon replaced by something much larger. Roy bit harder as a moan erupted from his throat. He pushed himself farther onto the thick organ and huffed. "Ollie," he groaned raking his fingers down the man's back as he started to thrust into the teen.

Oliver slammed him onto the bed roughly and rammed into him repeatedly, hitting the teen's prostate.

"Ah! Fuck!" Roy groaned as he rolled his hips up desperately. It felt so different with Ollie. It felt way different than being with Lex too. There were so many conflicting emotions:pain;fear;love...it was like his first time all over again.

Oliver's vision became blurred as pleasure began to wash over him. He could feel the teen start to bleed beneath him, but Roy kept asking for more. He wasn't sorry for ruining Lex's sheets. It was all worth it.

Roy's moans elevated to screams. It was too much for Oliver to take."Roy, I'm gonna cum," he gasped.

Roy moaned as he felt something warm and wet fill him. Ollie rode out his orgasm until Roy finally came with a deep, long, groan, then he collasped beside the teen, pulling him closer to him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Roy. I'm sorry for everything."

Roy smiled."I don't forgive you. If it wasn't for you and you conflicting emotions, we'd never be here. I love you Ollie."

He kissed him before burrying his face inOliver's chest before falling asleep.

They slept there, not realizing that leaving a door unlocked can lead to unwanted visitors.


	21. When Lex Realizes

Roy woke up reaching into emptiness. Oliver wasn't there. In fact, it looked as if the sheets had been changed and his clothes had been washed and put away. Weather it was Oliver who'd cleaned up or someone else, he didn't know.

He made his way to the shower to wash himself off before returning downstairs to greet Linda, the maid and Gerard, the butler. They had been two of the most trustworthy people that Roy had known since his stay with Lex. Gerard had made bacon,eggs,and toast for breakfast. Linda quickly ushered Roy downstairs when she saw him. They were both overjoyed to see the teen in such a good mood since the day he and Lex got engaged.

Roy had a feeling he knew why they had those creepy smiles plastered on their faces, but decided to let them tell him first. "Did you hear master Harper?" Gerard started

"They caught the man that hurt you!" Linda finished. "They have him in custody now. There's no way he's getting away with this!"

Roy smiled, adjusting himself in the chair awkwardly. His ass still hurt from the force of Ollie's cock the other night. "That's great and all, but that just means they'll probably call me in to give a testimony," Roy sighed. He did 'not' want to go through that. The stress was terrible.

"There's something else on your minds isn't there?" Roy asked taking a sip of the hot tea and swirling the cup between his fingers before taking another long swallow.

Linda almost jumped from her spot on the counter to tell him but Gerard nudged her out of the way. "Master Lex returned from Libiya last night!"

Roy spurted his tea out. "What? When?"

"Around 11," Linda answered excitedly. "He came to your room but…"

The mug flew out of Roy's hands and shattered onto the floor. "He saw Ollie..." he whispered aloud.

"Master Roy where are you going?"

He could here it all from here. There was a loud scream and a crash. He snatched his suitcase and dashed towards Lex's office.


	22. Thanks Lex

Roy burst through the door with his bow held up and ready to fire. Lex stood above him, towering over the man laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Lex...what did you...?" Roy whispered lowering his bow.

Lex turned towards him. His white oxford-style shirt was stained with deep splotches of blood. Roy's eyes scanned the man laying below him. His eyes widened at the sight of the man's bloodied face and body."I'm sorry, Roy," Lex sighed moving closer to him.

The teen backed away slowly from the dark skinned man, clutching his bow tightly.

"He deserved it," Lex said. "He deserved it for what he did to you. For what he did to us."

"Lex..."

"Don't give me that!" Lex shouted. "He ruined us! We could have been together! You!"

Lex turned around pointing back to the bloodied man on the floor. "You were supposed to bring James back to me! You weren't supposed to let him run off and hurt Roy! He wasn't supposed to hurt him!"

Lex was losing it. Roy could tell. Tears mixed with the blood and sweat that fell down his face and thousand dollar shirt.

"With all due respect Mr. Luthor," the man said, coughing up a great amount of blood. "I had no control over the actions that my brother delt upon this young boy."

"John fucking Deleon!" The billionaire screamed breaking a lamp across Quincy's head.

The next thing Roy saw was a baseball bat just about ready to break the man's skull in. He didn't know what caused him to do it, but it happened too soon for him to process. He was on the ground with a stinging pain at his head. Lex screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder and thigh over the two arrows burried deep within his body.

Roy scrambled to his feet with shockin his eyes. "Lex...I'm-"

The older man raised his hand. "No. I'm sorry. You...you never loved me to begin with. It was only a phase. Go. You deserve to be with Oliver Queen."

"Wha-what?"

Did he just hear right? Lex could see the surprise on the teen's face. He'd been through enough and it was time to let him go. Lex truely loved him more than all the money in the world (okay...most of the money in the world) and he would do anything to see him happy. But now, he still had some business to take care of.

"Roy, listen to me: I want you to leave here now. Take everything that belongs to you and get as far away from Metropolis as possible. I don't want you to see this. Besides...Superman is on his way right now."

Roy nodded and left before another word could be spoken. Lex smirked and loosened his tie, pulling the arrows out of his shoulder and leg. Then he loosened his belt and wrapped it around the man's arms; the tie was wrapped around his ankles.

He tossed Quincy on his stomach and shoved his pants down to his ankles.

"What are you doing?" the man questioned, writhing and squirming framtically.

"Everything that you've done to Roy W. Harper," Lex replied darkly.

* * *

><p>Roy returned to the cave the next day with a warm welcoming. Once again, Artemis found herself wrapped in the archer's arms.<p>

"Did you hear the news?" she asked excitedly. "John Q. Deleon was killed the other night. I guess you don't have to worry about him anymore."

Roy chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I guess you're right."

He turned to look up at the sky and sighed. Then he whispered "Thanks Lex"


	23. Colliding Visions

**For you MyLittleAngelxxx! Can't wait for the next chapter of Healing Touch! Update soon for me~it'!**

* * *

><p>With a long sigh, the older archer pulled the teen into his lap as he sat alone on the couch. For some reason, Roy still looked upset. Oliver couldn't figure out why. He wished he knew of something he could do for him.<p>

"Roy, you okay kiddo?" Ollie asked, rubbing circles in the teen's thigh.

Roy nodded weakly. The truth was, he really wasn't sure if he was okay. He felt indifferent. As if the world had stopped for a moment and he didn't know where to go.

_I think there's only one way to get through to this kid,_ Oliver thought to himself. He brought his lips to the younger teen's in a deep, passionate kiss. Oliver sucked on his lower lip gently causing Roy to shiver and squirm. No one had ever done that to him.

He arched his neck forward to deepen the kiss, reccieving a low moan from the teen as he shifted and squirmed in the older man's lap. Oliver groaned as Roy brushed against his rising erection.

_If he keeps this up_ I'm_ going to be the one that needs help_, Ollie thought as he pushed the teen onto the couch.

Roy started to grind his hips into the older man's causing an irresistable spark of friction. Oliver let out a moan as he ground against the teen's crotch.

"Fuck me, Oliver," Roy moaned huskily as his lips to his mentor's.

Oliver stripped him down. He coated his fingers with his own saliva. He inserted his fingers, stretching Roy's tight hole. The teen moaned and bucked his hips up in a small steady motion.

"Deeper," he moaned.

Oliver started to prod at the teen's prostate rigorously. Roy bit his lip so hard that it almost drew blood. Almost.

Ollie dipped his fingers inside him in ways that Roy couldn't comprehend. He gripped the cushins of the couch and rocked his hips slightly before feeling the fingers romoved from him. He let out a small huff of impatience causing Oliver to smile. _Patience_ he thought.

Roy let out a muffled cry when Oliver slid something larger into him. He sat there, letting the teen adjust to the feeling of his cock inside him.

"Move!" Roy breathed out, digging his nails into the older man's back.

Oliver thrust into him roughly, taking in the sweet sounds of the younger archer whimpering beneath him. Ollie slammed against his prostate causing a ripple of pleasure to flood through both of them. Tears slid past Roy's eyes as he arched his back, crying out for more.

The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room. Roy's whimpers turned to cries which turned to screams. Nothing in the world mattered to him now. He was alone with Oliver, finally. This was all that he'd ever wanted; to be able to express his feelings to his mentor without feeling ashamed.

"I love you," Roy cried, falling back onto the bed. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Living with Oliver was something that Roy would have to take some time to get used to. Sure the sex was great, but being with Lex was something that he would miss.<p>

Roy truely misses him. He misses Lex so badly and it took everything in him to not run away to Metropolis to find the business man.

"You okay kid?" Ollie asked, joining him on the couch.

"I'm not a kid anymore. I mean, I'm turning ninteen in a week."

Oliver kissed his cheek and smiled. "You know, after I broke up with Dinah, I started to think about something."

"About what?"

"Marrying you."

Roy froze. Not again. He was afraid this might happen. No...he couldn't...what if this ended up worse than what happened with Lex? What if he cheated on Oliver?

Ollie placed his hand on the younger man's inner thigh. He kissed him deeply, twirling his tongue around to get every taste. Roy felt a warmth explode inside him. This was what he wanted. He's waited so long for this man and this man alone...

"Roy," Oliver whispered. "I love you. Marry me."

For a moment, Roy was sure he knew the answer. Then every emotion started to conflict with what he thought was the right answer. Every sense of pleasure. Every bit of pain.

Then he realized it. He didn't want anymore pain. No more tears. He couldn't live without this man, but he couldn't stand the thought of being so depressed around him. Everything he fought for was over. Everything that he wished to accomplish was accomplished. Every fucking moment he wanted to spend with Oliver Queen was spent.

Where was he supposed to go from here? What was there really left to do with his life?

"I love you Ollie. I but can't."


	24. Beneath: Part One

Roy found himself standing outside of Lex's mansion again, greeting the older man with a smile.

"I thought I told you to stay with Oliver," He said pulling Roy into his arms and ushering him inside.

"I couldn't stay away from you," Roy sighed. "Everything can't be over now. Not when there's so much I have to tell you."

* * *

><p>They sat across from each other in Lex's study in opposite chairs. Lex studied the teen's face as he explained everything that he had on his mind. All of his concerns spilled out like a wave.<p>

"You said what?" Lex yelled incredulously. "But after all this time-"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you! What I did to you was...I feel like I used you Lex!"

Lex leaned forward and placed his hand on Roy's knee.

"No. Roy, I understand what you're going through inside, but never let yourself feel this way. I put you in a situation that was hard for you to refuse. I took advantage of your pain. You were broken and I took advantage of that. I'm the one who should feel guilty."

Roy shook his head. "I want to make it up to you. I can't marry Ollie until my concious is clear."

"Don't do something that you'll regret Roy. You know-"

Lex was cut off when the younger man's lips crashed into his in a chaste kiss. Roy was sure he was out of his mind, but at the time he didn't care. Lex pulled Roy onto his lap, letting him straddle his waist. He ran his fingers up and down the young man's back under his shirt tracing circles in his soft skin.

Roy plunged his tongue in Lex's mouth, taking over and leading the sloppy tongue traveled deeper and deeper inside the older man's mouth hungrily. Lex moaned and placed both hands on either side of Roy's hips, bringing their crotches ground his firm erection into Lex's growing one and yelled out in pleasure.

Lex reached his hand around the back of Roy's neck to pull him away."Fuck me," Roy moaned panting."Please!"


	25. Beneath: Part Two

They moved to Lex's bedroom. It was a place that Roy found to be the most comfortable out of all the rooms of the Luthor Manor. He fumbled with Lex's belt, trying to get it off as fast as he could. The older man pulled him close and kissed him gently. "Strip for me Roy," he whispered.

Roy nodded, pulling himself off ofLex's lap. He slowly slipped his shirt off. Lex marveled at his body, taking in the scars that rested upon his abdomen. He watched as his chest rose and fell rapidly when he worked his jeans off, then his briefs. Lex's trousers were next to come off. He kicked them to a crumpled pile of their clothing that lay in a corner of the room then he pulled Roy into bed with him, kissing him roughly.

Roy straddled the older man's waist, rubbing his ass against his firm erection. Lex's breathing quickened at the thought of being teased. Roy smirked wrapping his fingers around Lex's cock and pumping it gently.

Running out of patience, Lex pushed the younger man onto the bed and reached over to his dresser to find his bottle of lube. Roy cringed slightly when he found a slicked cock enter inside him. He arched his back when Lex started to slide in and out of him gently.

"Hnn...faster," Roy moaned, digging his fingers into the sheets beneath him.

He rocked his hips forward as Lex thrust into him frantically. Roy threw his head back and yelled out in pleasure.

He knew he was out of his mind for doing this, but after all he'd been through, Roy couldn't think of a better ending;a better way to say goodbye...forever...


	26. Outed

Not everyone agreed with his decision. Which meant that he would have to mark off a few names on the wedding list. Batman being one of them. He nearly decapitated Ollie with a Batarang when Roy told him, but luckily Dick was there to cool the mood.

"Look," Roy explained "I've been through hell and back in the past twenty one years. All I can say is that I wouldn't be here right now, explaining this to you, is it wasn't for Ollie. I love him."

He looked at Oliver with a wide grin. "And if you can't handle that then so be it. But I love him and nothing can change that."

Of course since M'gann was the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut about the entire situation and blabbed about it to Connor who in turn told Raquel who told Kaldur and Wally who told the Flash who-to Ollie's discomfort-announced it to everyone in the Watch Tower.

Needless to say it turned out to be a mess in the end. It also led to the couple having to explain themselves to their teammates.

"You're either with us or not. If you don't like it then you can get the fuck out of our way."

"Gladly" Wally West's voice echoed through the room as he stood up.

He stared at Roy with eyes that shone with deep malice and confusion. Roy's expression was unchanging. Unphased. He could care less about what other people thought, but _Wally!_ He was supposed to be his best friend. His younger brother.

"So this is what it's come to," Roy chuckled darkly, shaking his head.

Wally pushed past him and made his way out of the room growling something about Roy being a fag. Roy kept his composure, considering his usual angry tendencies. Ollie placed his hand on Roy's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Anyone else?"

Batman sighed deeply. "I really don't why you two shouldn't be together."

"You'll make a cute couple," Wonder Woman chuckled slightly.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman so far were the only two who seemed to flat out disagree with them. Of course both Green Lanterns had no problem with the two getting married.

Artemis was so overjoyed that she ran and hugged Roy to finalize her support.

"I'm going," Connor announced.

"Good, that means Superman will be out then," Roy joked.

The Big Blue Boyscout cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow. "Actually, I think I can take a few days off. i mean, I still think that marrige should be between a man and a woman, but it seems that Roy would make a good wife. Considering his constant moody tendencies and PMSing."

Roy growled under his breath at the joke. Superman could sure get a crowd going. Especially with a good laugh. Roy had to join in with the rest; he had to agree that it _was_ a pretty good joke.

When the laughter died down Kaldur approached his life-long friend with a hug. He turned to Ollie and bowed his head.

"Treat him well, Oliver Queen."

Ollie nodded. "I promise."

He wrapped and arm around Roy's waist and kissed his forehead. The mood started to lift a little and the room felt more relaxed.

"So who's gonna be the Best Man?" Zatana asked raising her hand.

"And your Maid of Honor, Roy?" Superman said, crossing his arms.

He pulled Artemis and Kaldur into a hug. "Considering what I've been through...Kal, Artemis, would you like to be my co-best men?"

Roy remembered Ted and Barney being Co-Best Men on the show How I Met Your Mother. He wondered if it could work for him.

Of course, with Hal being Ollie's best friend and all, he was also the Best Man.

"And we're gonna need bridesmaids," Roy announced tilting his head.

M'Gann and Zatana's head's both turned towards each others. They looke back at Raquel who shrugged and sighed.

"I guess I'm in," she said.

He knew for sure that Zatana and M'Gann would be up for it.

The last thing left to do was to confront Dinah. She'd been sitting in a corner alone all this time. Roy approached her slowly while everyone else was too busy talking amongst themselves and the girls were bombarding Ollie with questions about the dresses and what Roy would want them to wear.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she replied. "I think your fangirls are a little too excited."

"You know, the offer still stands for you to go."

"You wouldn't want me there. Exes being at a wedding aren't always the best thing to think about."

Roy sat beside her and nudged her shoulder. "We both know Ollie can be a pain, but he would never start anything at a wedding. Considering the fact the I would bludgen him to death before he ever got the chance to do anything."

Dinah laughed at that.

"Look, I want you at the table with us. You've been more of a mother to me than anyone else. I know we've said some things in the past but now I realize that no matter what, You're always there for me. When I became a junkie you were the one who helped me through it. Dinah Lance...Mom...will you please, for me, attend the wedding?"

Dinah smiled slightly. She pulled Roy into a tight hug and smiled. "Well, when you say it like that" she wiped a tear from her eye. "Sure thing...son."


	27. Mia Dearden

"Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Hal, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, John, Captian Atom, Zatanna, Black Canary, Black Lightning..." Roy recited aloud. "So far everyone but Atom and Doctor Fate."

"Hawkman and Hawkwoman are out," Ollie sighed, joining the younger man at the kitchen table. "And in the 'Junior Justice League'?"

"Everyone but Wally..." Roy's voice trailed off.

Ollie pulled Roy into his lap and caressed his thigh. He knew how much Roy wanted Wally to be there for him and he knew how much it hurt him for Wally to walk off like that. But Oliver also understood that not everyone would agree with their desicion to be a couple. There were still some people who didn't like the idea.

"He was the one who was there for me when I found out about Lian...he's one of the reasons why she's here with me today instead of Jade...Why would he...?"

"Roy, listen, I get it, you're upset but you can't linger on this for too long. He'll come around, just like Dick. If you let this get to you then you're no better than he is right now."

Roy kissed Ollie softly, letting his tongue explore the older man's mouth. Ollie pulled Roy's thighs across his lap and ground into his crotch. The friction between their clothed members caused both of them to moan slightly.

Ollie caressed the side of Roy's cheek where facial hair was starting to return. He tugged at the younger archer's belt, sliding it out of the loops. Roy opened the butttons of Ollie's shirt with several small 'click's. He bent down to suck on his left nipple roughly. Oliver's fingers ran through Roy's silky red hair and he gave it a small tug.

They moved their party to the bedroom. Oliver tossed Roy onto the bed and started to strip naked. Roy was out of his clothes in seconds. Roy pulled the blonde archer into bed with him and straddled his waist.

"Don't you think a condom would be safer?" Oliver said trying to hold back a moan.

Before he could hear a response he found that Roy had already started. Then, again, just like every week, the unmistakable sounds of skin slapping against skin could be heard through the walls of the house.

Somehow they switched positions and Oliver ended up on top. They were draped in blankets when Roy woke up and found that Oliver was still inside him. He pulled his fiance closer to him and nuzzled his neck.

"After all we've been through," Roy sighed. "These moments are the best."

* * *

><p>"I've got it," Ollie shouted as he rushed out of Lian's bedroom and into the parlor.<p>

"Yeah, sure, just leave me here...alone...with Lian..." Roy sighed holding the crying todler in his arms.

He wondered what could be so important. Lian was sccreaming now, at the top of her tiny infant lungs.

"What, what is it? You hungry? I just changed you! What is it honey?"

He felt her forehead and groaned. She was running a fever.

"Roy, there's someone I want you to meet."

Roy turned around wishing it would be over soon so that Ollie could take over the next Lian-shift.

"Hi, I'm Mia," said the visitor.

She was young with dark brown hair that flowed just over her shoulder blades. She looked about seventeen.

"Hey Mia...any good with feverish todlers?" Roy asked handing Lian to her.

"Hey there sweetheart," she cooed. "Shh, shh, it's okay."

Lian stopped crying and actually giggled a bit. Roy leaned on Oliver and sighed. This girl was godsent.

Ollie explained how he met her. Mia was a prostitute before he took her in during his time working in a place called Smallville. He met her in Metropolis apparently, sometime later she became his new protege.

"A new member of the Arrow Family?"

Oliver pulled him into his arms. "Only if you're okay with it, Roy."

"Mia, c'mon, I'll show you to your room," Roy said, leading her out of the nursery and down the hall.

* * *

><p>To Angel. Let me know what you think!<p>

* * *

><p>I just started watching the show Smallville and fell in love. I mean, my mom used to watch it but I never watched it with her. I can't believe I've never seen this show until now!<p>

Anyway, Mia Dearden is a character from the show and she's Green Arrow's protege and the new 'Speedy'.

Review for me!


	28. He'll Come Around

"Do you, Oliver Jonas Queen, take Roy Harper to be your soulmate? To be there for you in times of pain and joy until you pass from this world?"

"I do."

"And do you, Roy William Harper Jr, take Oliver Queen...well, you get the point."

Roy chuckled before replying "I do."

The pastor turned to the guests and smiled. "Well, there you go. I now pronounce you man and husband. Go on, Kiss him Ollie."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Roy and pulled him into a swift kiss. Shocked, Roy gasped, but regained his composure and wrapped his arms around Ollie's neck.

The crowd behind them cheered and whistles like someone just won a war. And that's exactly how Roy felt. never in his life would he have imagined this-Being with him-with Oliver. That was all that he wanted. And now they had a family together. With Mia, Lian, Dick, Dinah, and Artemis...he finally had the family of his dreams.

* * *

><p>"Congradulations," Dinah whispered pulling him into a hug.<p>

She looked at Oliver and smiled. Roy gripped his hand tightly and looked up with the 'I'll be right back' look gleaming in his bright cerulean eyes.

"Wally," Roy said approaching the red haired teen. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," Wally replied.

"You...you said you weren't coming."

Wally nodded and started to walk off. He guestured for Roy to follow. They walked down to a more empty side of the pavilion. Only a few others were there and, frankly, Wally was sure he wouldn't have to be worried by the two Atlanteans who had just pulled themselves out of a lip lock when Roy and Wally arrived. Roy only smiled and winked, letting the two know that they could continue their...whatever freaky things that were going on in their minds.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Wally was silent for a moment. He shook his head and sighed.

"Wally? Are you-"

Before his question could reach the front of his lips Roy found the younger man wrapped around his neck. Wally cleared his throat and stepped back.

"I-uh-I think I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, Roy. It's just that...I've always...no...I can't say that."

"Waldo, what's on your mind?" He asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"NO! See, that's it! It's you! It's...it's always been you. You're the reason...Roy..." Wally let out a deep groan. "When I found out about you and GA...I guess I flipped. I was so jealous of what you two have. Of what you two _will_ have."

Roy frowned. Did he mean he wanted to have something with Barry?

"It's okay, Wally. I'm just glad you came."

"No, it's not okay. Roy listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Please, don't be mad at me but I..."

"Wait," Roy whispered. "Hold that thought."

Roy's eye's narrowed and Wally could tell that by the look in his eyes it wasn't a good time. He stared off in the direction of the reception hall. Wally backed away as Roy rushed down the stairs of the pavilion and down the balcony.

He could have sworn he saw him. But why would _ he _be here. He was supposed to be in jail...

Roy approached the man and gasped when a hand reached out for his wrist.

"Thought you could get away from me that easily Mr. Queen?"

"Let me go," Roy breathed, trying to get out of the man's strong grip. "Why are you here."

"I came to see you. Didn't you miss me?"

* * *

><p>I have no regrets!<p>

Review!

~Miyuki


	29. The Arrow Family

Roy was pulled into the man's arms tightly. He nearly screamed in shock.

"Lex! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off," Lex replied with a smile. "Here."

He handed Roy a small envelope and smirked.

"For your honeymoon."

Roy didn't understand. Why him? Why now? Things were suposed to be over between them. And besided, exes at a wedding weren't the best thing to have.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck," Lex said smiling.

He hugged Roy and walked away, leaving the younger man confused.

_What the hell was that all about?_

* * *

><p><strong>QUEEN MANOR<strong>

**13:00 EDT**

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

"Lian, no, honey, don't eat that! Wait-Ollie! Connor, get you sister! Bonnie, wait, don't eat that! Cissie, a little help? MIAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mia rushed into the room wearing a baggy pair of superman pyjama pants and a pink tank top. Her hair was straight on one side and fluffy on the other; she had obviously been straightening her hair when Roy called her and putting on her make-up (her eyeliner was slightly smeared...probably from the shock of hearing Roy call her so abruptly).

"What? What is it?"

Bonnie was wrapped around his waist and held by Roy's left arm, trying to reach out to the bottle of glue that she'd been trying to eat. Lian had her fingers tangled in her brother, Connor Hawke's hair. He tried desperatly to yank them out and push her away. Cissie was trying her best to pull the two fighting teens away from each other.

"Jerk!" Lian yelled

"Nimrod!" Connor spat back.

Roy looked a mess. He had glue all over his fingers and in his hair. It would have been sad if it weren't so funny. Mia pulled Lian from Connor's grip and ushered her and Cissie into the kitchen.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me with this?"

Mia chuckled. "You've got it covered."

"Man, this place is a mess," a familiar voice laughed.

Artemis, Wally, Dick, and Jim Harper stood before him with cheezy smiles plastered on their faces.

"I've got her," Artemis giggled picking up the future Arrowette from Roy's grip and carrying her to the bathroom.

Bonnie yelled happily now that her "Auntie Artemis" had her in her arms.

"Uncle Jim!" Connor exclaimed hugging the ex-superhero.

Roy gave a silent "thank you" to his uncle who returned it with a nod.

Wally zoomed into the kitchen; as if anyone was surprised. Dick threw himself on the couch and let out a loud sigh. Roy was starting to wish that they'd shown up an hour ago. Then he could have avoided all of this. It was a week away from his final exams at SCPU (Star City Pacific University) and he'd done enough last minute cramming to make his head explode.

Not only that, but Connor's semester finals were coming up as well and, judging by his grades, last minute cramming seemed to be doing better for him than it was for Roy. He just wished that his college courses could be like Connor's sophomore courses: less time consuming.

"Hey, that stuff is hardening," Dick pointed out, poking at Roy's forehead. "You might wanna go wash it out."

"Damnit! No!" He yelled running to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Three bottles of shampoo later Roy finally found the time to wake Oliver up from his deep sleep. how the hell someone could sleep through all of that...he would never know. He kissed him deeply, taking in the taste of Budweiser and cigars. Oliver smiled and sat up, pulling the younger man onto his lap.<p>

"Good morning babe," Oliver whispered.

"Morning honey."

They showered together...and then some. Ate breakfast and made their way back to Mount Justice to greet Speedy.

**"Green Arrow 08. Arsenal B06"**

"The mission Bats?" Arsenal asked, shining his bow with the side of his glove.

Green Arrow pulled him into a slight hug. "Calm down Roy. You'll get to kill something soon."

Mia, Connor and Artemis stood beside the two with excited smiles. Cissie followed closely behind her mentor, right at his heels and squeezed between him and Mia. It had been a while since they'd seen any action. Especially with Connor training Cissie to become his new 'Arrowette'

"For this mission," Batman started almost dissapointed or agrivated. Roy went with the second one. "We're going to need the..." he sighed "...the entire Arrow Family."

"YES!" Mia and Artemis shouted.

Connor and Roy did a mental Bro-Fist. Oliver ruffled Cissie's hair and grinned.

Their excitement was chisled down only a bit when Batman spun around. "That mean so funny business and no...I repeat No-Explosions-Whatsoever."

"FUCK!" Connor yelled. "That's the best part about the mission."

The League laughed a bit. Oliver pulled Connor to him and whispered in his ear "He didn't say exactly _how_ the explosions couldn't be done. Remember, there's always a loophole."

Connor smiled and the green clad business man. He liked that idea.

"And Roy, Oliver."

"Yes Commander!" Arsenal joked.

"No sex during a mission. Before, during or after. Understood?"

The two nodded sadly. That was the best part of _their_ missions.

"This mission is an infiltration. Get in, get what you need, and get out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Batman nodded.

"To the Arrow-Plane!" Artemis yelled.

"I call shot gun!" Arsenal shouted.

"I'm driving this time!" Speedy declared.

"No! No! And HELL NO!" GA shouted. "We're taking the Arrowjet," he pointed to Roy "You're sitting in the back," he looked at Connor "You're manning the wepons," then he pointed to Mia and Artemis. "And you two will sit no where near the controls! Now let's go!"

He didn't mention anything about Cissie. So it was clear. As the Arrow Family left the cave, all but Cissie was brooding about it. It was plain and simple: Green Arrow was giving her permission to drive.

This was going to be a long day...

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. The end of a story. i'll be reweiting it soon so just a heads up.<p>

The Arrow Family (from oldest to youngest):

Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow I-Husband of Roy Harper

Artemis Crock/Artemis-Roy's sister figure and Ollie's niece figure

Mia Dearden/Speedy II -in a way, she's like Roy's younger sister

Connor Hawke/Green Arrow II-Oliver Queen's Biological son

Lian Nguyen Harper-The daughter of Roy and Jade Nguyen

Suzane "Cissie" King/Arrowette I-Connor's ward

Bonnie King/Arrowette II-The soon to be "Arrowette" and Arsenal's ward


End file.
